This invention relates to a tractor cabin and a method of manufacturing the tractor cabin.
A cabin for enclosing a driver's seat, a steering wheel and so on of a tractor is known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese utility model application published for public inspection under No. 58-19877. In order to provide the driver with a forward field of vision, this type of cabin comprises a main front transparent plate disposed above a bonnet and extending between a pair of right and left front struts, and a pair of right and left side transparent plates disposed laterally of the bonnet.
It has been conventional practice, however, that the main transparent plate and the downwardly disposed side transparent plates are interposed by a connecting member extending transversely above the bonnet from one front strut to the other. This connecting member presents an construction in the driver's field of vision, and improvement in this respect has been desired.